Red String
by 13th Hell
Summary: take place in chapter 123 (the journey by boat). Fanfic Magi pertama... hope you like it.


one shoot!

Title: Red String

Warning! take place in chapter 123 (the journey by boat). miss-typho, typho bertebaran, EYD berantakan. masih belajar so maklum aja yaw... XD

digiles#

Disclaimer: Shinobu Ohtaka

Rated: K+

genre: Friendship, hurt/comfort

"Alibaba-kun!" Panggil sang magi tatkala melihat sahabatnya sedang memandang galapnya lautan yang terbentang luas ditengah malam.

"Aku masih marah!" Ucap sahabatnya membuat sang magi sedikit terkejut.

Namun kemudian magi kecil bernama Aladdin itu tersenyum dan menghampiri sahabat bersurai pirangnya itu.

"Kau bilang kau akan terus bersama ku! Kau bilang kita akan bertualang bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu. Kau juga bilang akan selalu ada disisi ku, tapi kenapa kau malah mau meninggalkan ku?" Tanya Alibaba, memandang sahabat magi nya itu lekat.

Ia masih meminta penjelasan mengapa sahabatnya itu tega meninggalkannya, walaupun Aladdin telah menjelaskan kenapa ia harus pergi ke Magnosutat tetap saja ia masih tidak mau membiarkan Aladdin pergi berjuang mengalahkan Al-Sarmen sendirian. Bukankah dulu juga ia dan sahabatnya itu telah berjanji untuk bersama-sama berjuang? Tapi kenapa pikiran sahabatnya berubah? Sejujurnya bukan hanya karna itu saja, ada hal lain yang selalu mengganggunya. Alibaba sebenarnya takut, ya dia takut seandainya saja ia tak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, Alibaba-kun. kau tau saat dulu kita terpisah, aku sangat sedih saat tau aku tak bisa melihat mu lagi. Aku kira aku tak akan pernah melihat mu lagi, mengingat seberapa jauh kita terpisah. Tapi, Ugo-kun memperlihatkan sesuatu pada ku. Kau mau tau itu apa?" Tanya Aladdin, Alibaba hanya mengangguk.

Saat itu Aladdin tiba-tiba memegang tangan Alibaba, Alibaba sedikit terkejut. Namun dia lebih terkejut ketika sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tangannya. Cahaya itu terasa hangat, beberapa rukh keluar dari cahaya itu. Selang beberapa detik cahaya itu terlihat samar, menipis dan memeperlihatkan sebuah benang merah terikat dijari kelingking Alibaba. Benang merah yang terikat manis di jari kelingkingnya itu berakhir di jari kelingking Aladdin.

"Eh? A,apa ini?" Tanyanya, Aladdin hanya tersenyum.

"Itu adalah benang merah taqdir. dia tak terlihat jika kita melihatnya dengan mata kosong. saat aku berada di desa Kouga, aku selalu memikirkan mu. Ugo-kun yang melihat hal itu pun keluar dan memberitahu ku mengenai hal ini. Saat itu aku tak mengerti Ugo-kun juga tak memberitahu ku apa ini, yang aku tau benang ini tak mempunyai ujung. sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu di Baldad. saat itu aku pun tahu apa maksud dari benang merah ini. ini adalah benang merah taqdir. Dimana kau akan selalu terhubung dengan orang yang berada di ujung benang merah ini." Jelas Aladdin.

Alibaba tertegun melihat benang merah itu, kemudian dia melihat Aladdin. surai pirangnya tertiup angin laut, begitu juga surai biru Aladdin. sejenak mereka hanya terdiam menikmati angin malam itu.

"Jadi Alibaba-kun. Kau tak perlu khawatir, sejauh apapun kita, selebar apaun jarak memisahkan kita. Kau harus yakin suatu saat pasti kita akan bertemu lagi. Jika kau sedih ingat saja bahwa benang merah kita tak akan pernah terputus dan yakin bahwa benang merah ini pasti akan terus menghubungkan kita dan mempertemukan kita kembali. Jadi jangan sedih dengan perpisahan sementara ini, ne Alibaba-kun." Ucap Aladdin dengan senyum khas-nya.

Alibaba hanya terpaku melihat sahabat yang bahkan lebih muda darinya itu. Sahabatnya begitu dewasa, padahal dia terlihat masih sangat muda. Sedangkan dirinya terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan, walaupun ia juga tak bisa disebut telah dewasa. Tapi hanya karena sebuah perpisahan sementara ini, dia marah bukankah itu sangat kekanak-kanakan? tak terasa airmatanya mengalir dari mata madu emas miliknya.

"A,Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin kaget melihat Alibaba menangis tiba-tiba, dia pun mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Ma,maafkan aku ya, Aladdin. Aku percaya padamu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Terimakasih." ucap Alibaba, tersenyum meski airmata bahagia masih terus mengalir.

Aladdin pun ikut tersenyum dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Malam itu menjadi malam terakhir kemarahan Alibaba terhadap sahabatnya Aladdin. Benang merah yang terhubung di jari kelingking mereka menjadi saksi persahabatan mereka yang tak akan terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu. Selalu terhubung tanpa takut akan terputus. Bagaimana dengan benang merah dijari kalian?

The End

Ending , lagi-lagi maksa... =A=

ya, ga papa lah... w bikin ini juga maksa, abis w kepikiran tuh waktu Alibaba ngambek di tinggal Aladdin, trus pas di kapal udah mau nyampe mereka langsung udah baikan gitu. jadi w bikin dah ni fanfic maksa... ahahahaha... kali aja kan mereka beneran gitu kaya fanfic w... ngarep# XD

oh ya, benang merah yang terhubung itu sebenernya artinya pertalian jodoh sih. Tapi w bikin jadi pertalian persahabatan… hahahahaha…. Plak#

seenak jidat dah w… XDv

at last enjoy kan... plak# XD

thanks yang udah baca, minat comment dung and jempol juga boleh... hehehe... X)


End file.
